


Maybe Not Today (it's a different kind of danger)

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Theon Kink Bingo [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodily Fluids, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, POV Theon Greyjoy, Slow Sex, Sweat, Teasing, Theon Greyjoy-centric, Theon Kink Bingo, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, a mean puppy and a dumbstruck menace, jizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon kink bingo series #12
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Series: Theon Kink Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	Maybe Not Today (it's a different kind of danger)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Hope you are all doing well! 
> 
> This one is about jizz. And wet stuff. And jizz. And sweat. And no matter how much I try, there's just no way to describe this without sounding gross XD
> 
> Sequel to Spectrum and Gift!

This time, when Theon wakes up, it isn’t from his prick getting uncomfortably hard once again in the middle of the night, just from a brush of the duvet or Jon’s skin. No, this time he wakes up from soft, tickling kisses being placed on his shoulder, his neck, his ear, and Theon grins as he lazily swats at Jon. 

“Are we feeling a bit horny?” he asks, gasping when Jon crowds closer, his rock hard cock digging into the small of Theon’s back,

“Do you have any idea,” Jon murmurs, “how hard it was yesterday not to fuck you into oblivion? Not to leave you dripping with my come? Do you have any idea how you _looked_ –” He groans, rocking more insistently against Theon. “I want you so much…”

“Have me, then,” Theon whispers, shivering pleasantly when Jon’s already slick fingers part his cheeks, massaging and probing, circling his hole in a maddeningly gentle rhythm. He’s still a little swollen from yesterday, relaxed from sleep and the soft touches, and Jon easily slips two fingers inside at once. He crooks them, and sparks explode behind Theon’s eyelids; he scrambles back, impatient for more. 

“I could do this all day,” Jon says, idly twisting his fingers and making Theon jolt. “Make you shiver like this, feel you all wet around my fingers… I wish I didn’t have to go.”

Jon sighs, licking a wet path up Theon’s neck before finally starting to work him open fast and good, two fingers drilling into him, three, until Theon is lost in the ebbing and rising waves of pleasure and arousal. His cock is so hard he doesn’t dare touch it, fearing it’ll go off at the slightest contact, wet with the precome oozing from the slit, his belly smeared with it. Jon hums lowly, removing his fingers with a slick noise. He carefully lines up with Theon’s hole, dragging his dickhead over it once, twice, slowly increasing the pressure and moving back again. Finally Theon can’t take it anymore; he arches back against Jon’s dick, huffing impatiently. 

“Are you going to fuck me _today_? Only, I do have plans for later this week…”

He wriggles closer, trying to get Jon’s dick to go inside. Jon laughs quietly into Theon’s ear at his antics, nipping at his jaw before he latches onto Theon’s neck – and then he finally pushes, all the way inside, doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated. Theon almost wants to sob. This feels so good, so perfect, and it only gets better once Jon starts to move. At first he only makes tiny, rolling motions, almost unnoticeable moves that seem to make him slide deeper and deeper. His hand roams over Theon’s ribs, down his flank and back up, along Theon’s arm and down to his hand where Jon links their fingers together. 

“You’re so warm,” Jon whispers, “so wet for me…”

He’s still going slow, torturously so as he pulls out almost entirely, his cock splitting Theon open inch after agonizing inch as he drives back inside, his quiet moans ghosting over Theon’s neck. The sensation is overwhelming; in, out again, deep inside, even slower, and sweat starts to gather on Theon’s skin. He’s hot, almost feels like he’s glowing with the intensity of Jon moving in him, Jon’s mouth on his nape, Jon’s tongue licking up a droplet of sweat running down Theon’s neck and Jon’s groans in his ear. The tension inside Theon is building steadily, rising and falling only to rise again until it’s almost unbearable. Theon’s fingers twitch in Jon’s grip.

“Please,” he pants when Jon’s hand remains unyielding, “please, I need – let me–” 

Jon doesn’t answer, doesn’t stop, and he doesn’t let go of Theon’s hand. Theon’s other hand is trapped beneath him, has gone numb without him even noticing, and still Jon is fucking Theon so gentle and slow, not changing his rhythm in the slightest. Theon’s prick throbs, keening into nothing, seeking friction that isn’t there. The heat inside him is becoming nearly unbearable, flowing through Theon’s limbs and into his fingers and toes. There’s a strange sort of noise in his ears, not letting up, and somewhere in his mind Theon registers it’s coming from him.

“God,” he sobs, pleads, “god, _please–”_

All of a sudden Jon stiffens, his hips jerking, and then he’s picking up speed, faster, harder, moaning Theon’s name as he fucks into him frantically, _yes,_ almost there, _almost–_

Jon drives into Theon one last time before he pulls out completely, he cries out, squeezing Theon’s hand hard enough it should hurt but it doesn’t, there’s only the heat consuming him whole and the nearing relief as Jon’s come hits Theon’s hole, _almost, almost–_

“Fuck…”

Jon groans as he skids away, as his hand lets go of Theon’s, the sudden absence of his warmth, of being touched, like a shock. “I can’t wait to come home to you tonight.” 

Jon’s fingers wander back to Theon’s arse, rubbing his come into the swollen skin, distributing it, pushing it inside. 

“Tonight I’m going to come inside you,” he whispers. “I’ll fill you up so good, you’re going to sleep like the dead.”

Tonight? _Tonight?_

Theon lies very still, the words not really registering in his hazy mind. The mattress dips, a blanket is pulled over him and there’s a hand in his sweat-damp hair, stroking it back, soft lips touching his hot face, and Theon is alone. Slowly, not quite understanding what has just happened, he moves a hand to his backside. It comes away slick, Jon’s come sticking to his fingers. Theon turns onto his back, staring at the ceiling. His cock is hanging half-hard between his legs, wet and twitching, almost as if he’s come himself. But there’s no sense of relief, only a tension bordering on unbearable. Even the pressure of the blanket is enough to make him hiss, the sensation somewhere between pain and arousal. 

“Are you mad?” 

Theon doesn’t look up as Jon comes back into the bedroom, as he opens drawers and closet doors to gather his clothes. 

“Theon.” Jon sits down on the side of the bed, his hand reaching for Theon’s. Theon snatches it away. 

“Don’t–” He swallows. “The next time you touch me you'd better make it worth my while, Snow.” 

“I will.” There’s a smile in Jon’s voice. “See you tonight.” The lightest touch ghosting over Theon’s cheek is enough to make his whole body tremble. “I love you.” 

Theon doesn’t answer. He waits until he’s alone before he sits up. He feels cold and sticky all over. He needs a shower, and he definitely needs to come up with a plan. In no way is he going to meekly wait until tonight.


End file.
